die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ticker
Ticker is a 2001 action film directed by Albert Pyun, starring Tom Sizemore, Jaime Pressly, Dennis Hopper, Steven Seagal, Ice-T, Kevin Gage, and Nas. Despite comparisons as being a low-budget version of Die Hard with a Vengeance and Speed, the film's script actually dates back to 1989 prior to being purchased and filmed. Nu Image ended up recutting the film against filmmaker Pyun's wishes and used stock footage from Deadly Outbreak. Dennis Hopper is noted for once again not only playing a mad bomber terrorist similar to his signature role in Speed but also having a rather questionable accent. Nas' acting was also not well-received and some people were let down by what a minuscule role Steven Seagal ended up having. Plot The film begins with a SWAT team going into the house of a United States Senator. Someone is holding the Senator hostage. The bomb squad arrives in a helicopter and they rappel down into the house. Frank Glass (Seagal) is in charge of the bomb squad. Glass finds a bomb in the basement and works to disarm it while the SWAT team is in a shootout with some of the hostage takers. Glass disarms the bomb but he thinks it was too easy, that it was designed to mislead him into thinking he had he disarmed it. Everyone is ordered out of the house. The elaborate bomb is shown just before it explodes. A year later, in San Francisco, two narcotics cops—Ray Nettles (Sizemore) and his partner Art "Fuzzy" Rice (Nas) are driving around talking. Nettles's wife and son were killed by a bomb and ever since then he has lost his enthusiasm for his job, hygiene, and life in general. Fuzzy has been trying to cheer Nettles up, and "talk out his demons". They stumble upon something suspicious and decide to investigate, ending up in an apartment building arresting a suspect. They then go to a warehouse where Nettles runs into a scientist named Claire Manning (Pressly), and Fuzzy is fatally shot by Swan (Hopper), the IRA-connected terrorist who bombed the Senator's house. Nettles and Swan have a stand-off until Swan and his men just leave. Nettles arrests Claire but she refuses to say anything about Swan. She is wearing an odd-looking bracelet which Nettles takes to the bomb squad for Glass to look over. The bracelet is found to contain detonation cord and Semtex explosive. The police decide to hold Claire in an effort to find out what Swan is up to. An angry Swan rigs up a powerful bomb and calls in a threat to the police station—if Claire isn’t released within an hour, a large bomb will go off somewhere in the city. Swan intends to continue setting off bombs until Claire is released. Swan and the men who are working for him are in the city for a big job and Nettles becomes obsessed with nailing him. Glass and the bomb squad are working on the case because bombs are involved so Nettles ends up working with Glass and the bomb squad. Together, they attempt to stop Swan and try to figure out the big job that Swan is in town for, and how Claire is involved. It turns out that Claire is out for revenge—her husband was murdered after discovering plans to build an elementary school on a toxic waste dumping area. Claire blames the San Francisco City Government for her husband's murder, so she has enlisted Swan's help to get revenge by blowing up city hall. That's the big job that Swan is in town for. With the help of Glass, Nettles sets out to find and stop Swan... and maybe exorcise the demons from his own tortured past. Cast *Tom Sizemore as Detective Ray Nettles *Steven Seagal as Frank Glass *Dennis Hopper as Alex Swan *Nas as Detective Art 'Fuzzy' Rice *Ice-T as Terrorist Commander *Jaime Pressly as Claire Manning *Kevin Gage as Pooch *Peter Greene as Detective Artie Pluchinsky *Chilli as Lilly *Michael Halsey as Vershbow *Norbert Weisser as Dugger *Romany Malco as T.J. *Joe Spano as Captain Spano *Mimi Rose as Bev *Tish Daniels as Angie, Uniform Cop *Linda Castro as Bag Lady *Vanessa Branch as Redhead Category:Films Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Films involving IRA terrorists Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Millenium films Category:Steven Seagal action films Category:Dennis Hopper action films Category:Ice-T action films Category:Tom Sizemore action films Category:2000 era relases Category:2000 era releases Category:Films inspired by Speed (1994) Category:Die Hard in an Apartment scenario films